


“Monopoly never hurt anyone!” Said no one ever

by BeeWithAKnife



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Harrison and Preston are also gay, Harrison takes everything Ered has, Harrison’s last name is Dudley tho, If Ashton is reading this ily, M/M, Nerris and Ered are girlfriends and not just “gal pals”, Nerris is a god, Nerris’ last name is Chienne in this, Preston is a dramatic biish, They’re aged up yo, monopoly god, no this isn’t Nerrison, there’s some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWithAKnife/pseuds/BeeWithAKnife
Summary: Preston, Harrison, Nerris and Ered play Monopoly at Preston and Harrison’s apartment. Who will win? Okay we all know that-
Relationships: Ered Miller/Nerris, Preston Goodplay/Harrison, Stagemagic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	“Monopoly never hurt anyone!” Said no one ever

**Author's Note:**

> O k a y s o- If you’re looking for a lot of fluff and kisses and love, this ain’t it chief. Nerred and Stagemagic exist in here, but they never do something kissy kissy because this is Monopoly and Monopoly isn’t a game to joke about. Also, I am not from an English-speaking country! My English can’t be perfect and It never will be.

It was a quiet Friday night in Sleepy peak. Some were getting prepared to head to sleep and some were out to party... Except these four idiots the story is about.

“Oh yeah, NERRIS, just go build a hotel on YOUR MOST EXPENSIVE property, won’t you?!” Preston Goodplay yelled at Nerris, who was grinning like a meme she is. By the title of the story you already could guess they were playing Monopoly, the game that makes everyone hate each other. They had another one of their game nights.

You see, everyone is a different person when playing Monopoly.

Preston Goodplay is the one who overreacts to every single move someone makes. He somehow never wins, despite the fact of having the most properties, but really, no one stands on his.

Nerris Chienne is that one player who always wins and laughs whenever someone got on her property and she will make you play as long as she wants. You may never escape her Monopoly dungeon.

Ered Miller isn’t even that enthusiastic, but enjoys watching her girlfriend smile. Ered doesn’t take the game too close to heart and she’s pretty chill. Also, Nerris totally let’s her win sometimes, but still wants to hold the throne as the Monopoly champion for herself.

Harrison Dudley barely ever buys a property. He’s too easy to trick into well, everything. If it costs too much, then he won’t buy it, even if it would help with his finances. Oh and he somehow goes to jail the most. Preston yells at Nerris for his fate though.

Anyways, back to the game. They’ve been playing for more than two hours and bought all the properties. Currently, Nerris was winning. It just so happens to be her time to roll the dice aaand...

A nine!

Nerris goes to jail and Preston was about to laugh into her face. He was full on ready to point a finger at her and scream his lungs out because he’s so happy Nerris is in jail... but..

...no...

...it can’t be...

Nerris pulls out her get out of jail for free card!

Preston turns around to Harrison “Why didn’t you TAKE HER GET OUT OF JAIL FOR FREE CARD!?” Harrison knows Preston isn’t really mad at him and this anger is just a side effect of Monopoly. 

“Hey, I took Ered’s card!” He holds up an orange card which Ered snatches away from him and puts it back with her cards. Also, Ered has all four railroads and I don’t know why you needed to know that, but you sure do now.

It was Harrison’s turn and he landed on free parking. One more number and he’d have to pay Nerris, but luckily they’re playing with two dice.

And so the night went on and on, with lots of yelling. It’s surprising that the neighbours didn’t complain about the noises in the apartment they were playing the dangerous game.

What’s not surprising is that Harrison lost first, and then Ered backed out and gave all her money to Nerris even thOUGH THAT’S NOT HOW YOU SHOULD PLAY THE GAME BUT FINE GO HELP YOUR GIRLFRIEND. 

Oh god now it was Preston and Nerris. 

I’m gonna spare you the details and skip to the most intense part. If Preston rolls less than seven and more than nine, he’s gonna be bankrupt and lose, but if he gets an eight, boy is he lucky.

Can he get an eight?

Will he manage to survive?

All eyes were on him- Actually no, Ered was looking at her phone, but Harrison and Nerris were looking at his nervousness.

And...

He got aa...

Four!

Preston flipped the board and all of the figures and houses were everywhere on the floor. “YOU BEAT ME AT MONOPOLY AND NOW I MUST KILL YOU TO GET BACK MY HONOUR!” He stormed out of the apartment.

The three of them looked concerned and stayed quiet until Ered spoke “Soooo.. who’s gonna remind him this is his apartment?”

Harrison shrugged “He’ll get back.. I think. Let’s start picking up the pieces.”

And so they spent half an hour picking the pieces up and they put them in the box. Harrison sighed, putting the game back on the shelf.

“Thanks for coming you two. If you see Preston, tell him he lives here.” 

The lesbians nodded and were about to go upstairs to their apartment, but Harrison took something out “Oh, did you forget your keys?”

Ered snatched the keys and went upstairs while Nerris was still down with Harrison.

“You stole her ten bucks, didn’t you?” 

“Nothing gets past you.” The magician handed Nerris the money.

And with that, Nerris walked off and the magician waited for his “Prince charming” to get back home when he realises what a dumbass he is.


End file.
